Daredevil (2015)
Daredevil is an American web television series created by Drew Goddard. It is based on the Marvel Comics character Daredevil and is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The series premiered on Netflix on April 10, 2015. Starring *Charlie Cox - Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Deborah Ann Woll - Karen Page *Elden Henson - Foggy Nelson *Toby Leonard Moore - James Wesley *Vondie Curtis-Hall - Ben Urich *Bob Gunton - Leland Owlsley *Ayelet Zurer - Vanessa Marianna *Jon Bernthal - Frank Castle/The Punisher *Elodie Yung - Elektra Natchios *Stephen Rider - Blake Tower *With Rosario Dawson - Claire Temple *And Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk 'Special Guest Star' *Scott Glenn - Stick *Carrie-Anne Moss - Jeri Hogarth (ep26) 'Co-Starring' *Adam John Hart as Speed (ep24) *Adam McNulty as TAC Agent #2 (ep13) *Adriane Lenox as Doris Urich *Agneeta Thacker as Teenage Girl (ep14) *Aidan Redmond as Bearded Man (ep24) *Akim Black as Thug (ep13) *Alex Falberg as Semyon *Alex Morf as John Healy (ep3) *Alex Webb as ESU Bravo-1 (ep6) *Alexander Blaise as Marcel (ep5) *Allison Winn as Caged Woman *Amadeo Fusca as Lowlife (ep13) *Amy Rutberg as Marci Stahl *Ana Lisa Valencia as Mother of Sick Child (ep11) *Ana Maria Jomolca as Single Mom (ep20) *Andy Murray as Nesbitt (ep14) *Andrew Ayala as Man in Suit (ep18) *Angel Rosa as Officer Corbin *Angela Reed as Marlene Fisk (ep8) *Annika Connor as Nurse (ep23) *Annika Pergament as News Anchor #2 *Barbara Haas as Elderly Juror (ep3) *Ben Livingston as Auctioneer (ep4) *Ben Thompson as Quinn (ep24) *Bernard Bygott as TAC Agent #1 (ep13) *Bonale Fambrini as Black Sky (ep7) *Brandon Morris as Third Officer (ep26) *Brett Smith as Federal Bridge Agent (ep13) *Brian Distance as Corrections Officer (ep21) *Brian Robert Burns as Bodyguard (ep18) *Bryant Carroll as Tribal Tattoo (ep7) *Caroline Strong as Agent Gallagher (ep23) *Chad Ackerman as Uniformed Officer (ep23) *Chris Tardio as Detective Blake *Christian Keiber as Corrections Officer (ep20) *Christopher Stadulis as ECU Leader (ep15) *Clancy Brown as Colonel Schoonover *Cliff Moylan as Thomas (ep14) *Clyde Baldo as Clint (ep15) *Cody Albrecht as Frat Boy (ep3) *Cole Jensen as Young Wilson Fisk (ep8) *Craig Bockhorn as Middle-Aged Man (ep20) *DK Bowser as Patron (ep9) *Danny Boyer as Gao Guard #1 (ep12) *Danny Johnson as Benjamin Donovan *Darin Guerrasio as Police Technician (ep15) *Daryl Edwards as Detective Hoffman *Dave Bachman as Guest #1 (ep18) *Dave McCrea as George (ep14) *Dave T. Koenig as Lawyer (ep10) *David Anthony Buglione as Assault #1 (ep13) *David Healy as News Reporter #1 (ep13) *David L. Townsend as Waiter (ep18) *David Lee Russek as Medical Technician (ep14) *David Vadim as Sergei *Dean Neistat as First Cop (ep2) *Deirdre Madigan as Judge Cynthia Batzer *Dennis Duswalt as Cop #1 (ep5) *Devin Harjes as Oscar (ep3) *Domenick Lombardozzi as Bill Fisk (ep8) *Don Guillory as Dr. Murray (ep11) *Donnie Kehr as Guest #2 (ep18) *Doug Plaut as Infected #1 *Eboni Booth as News Reporter #2 (ep13), Reporter #1 (ep9) *Elise Kibler as Tracy Farnum (ep1) *Elizabeth Flax as Older Woman (ep20) *Emily Trask as Reporter (ep16) *Eric Michael Gillett as Dr. Gregory Tepper *Erick Abbate as Boy *Gabriel Furman as Ivan (ep6) *Gameela Wright as Norma *Geoffrey Cantor as Mitchell Ellison *George Papadimatos as Driver (ep19) *George Sheffey as Prosecutor (ep3) *Gideon Emery as Anatoly Ranshakov *Gilles Marini as Jacques Duchamps (ep23) *Gordon Silva as Bartender (ep17) *Grant Chang as Blind Worker (ep12) *Gregory Dann as Johnny (ep14) *Gwen Bucci as Guest #3 (ep18) *Hidenori Inoue as Yakuza Guard (ep19) *Hye Jin Jang as Prostitute Two (ep20) *J. Tucker Smith as Clyde Farnum (ep1) *J.P. Groeninger as Tough Dude (ep14) *Jack O'Connell as Silvio *Jagger Bruch as Sick Child (ep11) *Jaime Slater as Nurse Schwab (ep11) *James Ciccone as Cabbie (ep13) *James Yaegashi as Leader (ep19) *Jason Alan Carvell as Assault Team Leader (ep13) *Jasson Finney as Stone (ep7) *Jay Hieron as Lowlife (ep16) *Jerry O'Donnell as Booking Clerk (ep22) *Jessica Park as Brunette (ep1) *Jimmy Callahan as Camera Man (ep6) *Joe Forbrich as Philip Cabroni (ep20) *John Bianco as Jimmy "The Bear" *John Joseph Gallagher as Seamus (ep17) *John Leonard Thompson as Administrator (ep24) *John Patrick Hayden as Jack Murdock *John Pirkis as Stan Gibson *John Tobias as Elderly Man (ep10) *Jonathan Walker as Senator Randolph Cherryh *Jose Guns Alves as Teardrop Brother *Josh Weinstein as Stock Broker (ep20) *Joshua Bitton as Rory (ep17) *Judith Delgado as Elena Cardenas *Jun Naito as Japanese Thug (ep26) *Kaliswa Brewster as Young African-American Woman (ep20) *Kassia Miller as Caldwell *Kate Grimes as Female Juror (ep3) *Katt Masterson as Detective Sgt. Thompson *Keenan Jolliff as Bernie Walker (ep8) *Kelsey Wang as Young Woman (ep24) *Kerry Malloy as Tattooed Doorman (ep14) *Kevin Loreque as Maitre'D (ep18) *Kevin McCormick as Shaved Head (ep7) *Kevin Nagle as Roscoe Sweeney *Kirill Nikiforov as Aslan (ep5) *Kit Flanagan as Judge (ep3) *Korey Jackson as Stewart (ep22) *Lana Yoo as Prostitute One (ep20) *Laura Poe as News Reporter #3 (ep13) *Lauren Lim Jackson as Female Reporter (ep6), Reporter #2 (ep13) *Laurence Blum as Corrections Officer (ep22) *Laurence Mason as Star (ep25) *Lawrence Bingham as Miguel *Lee Bergman as Dr. Rosenberg (ep11) *Liesel Allen Yeager as Young Woman (ep3) *Lily Chee as Young Elektra (ep25) *Logan Crawford as Reporter #1 (ep13), Reporter #2 (ep9) *Lucas Elliot Eberl as Daniel *Luis Moreno as Male Attendant (ep10) *Malika Nzinga as Reporter (ep15) *Marc Basil as Felon (ep16) *Marcos Palma as Petty Thief (ep16) *Marilyn Torres as Louisa Delgado *Mario D'Leon as Leon (ep14) *Mark David Watson as Rafe (ep17) *Marva Hicks as District Attorney (ep13) *Massiel Mordan as Infected #2 *Matt Baguth as Gang Member (ep16) *Matt Gerald as Melvin Potter *Matthew Blumm as Officer Sullivan (ep6) *Maya Rosewood as Tyler (ep26) *McCaleb Burnett as Grotto *Melinda Tanner as Elderly Nun (ep7) *Meng Ai as Runner (ep5) *Michael Abbot, Jr. as Junkie (ep9) *Michael Carlsen as Police Officer #2 *Michael Kenneth Carey as Chaney (ep24) *Michael Kincade as Bailiff *Michael King as Stocky Bodyguard (ep12) *Michael Nostrand as Hospital Employee (ep24) *Michael Pantozzi as Clean Young Man (ep20) *Michael Tow as Another Worker (ep12) *Michelle Hurd as Samantha Reyes *Mike Keller as Officer Powell (ep24) *Moisés Acevedo as Santino *Neil Grayston as Christopher Roth (ep19) *Nicholas Tucci as Lead Dealer Gosnell (ep24) *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Vladimir Ranshakov *Nneoma Nkuku as Passer-by (ep14) *Omar Torres as ESU Bravo-6 (ep6) *Pat Kiernan as News Anchor #1, Newscaster (ep17) *Patrick Brana as Alpha (ep14) *Paul Mann as Piotr (ep5) *Peter Claymore as Prohaszka (ep3) *Peter Gerety as Silke (ep2) *Peter McRobbie as Father Lantom *Peter Shinkoda as Nobu *Phyllis Somerville as Mrs. Vistain *Randall McNeal as Dr. Andrew Lee (ep21) *Raul Dedos as Officer #1 (ep1) *Ray Iannicelli as Jerry *Reza Salazar as Cartel Member Cop (ep14) *Richard Bekins as Parish Landman *Richie Allan as Elderly Man (ep1) *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett *Robert G. McKay as Homicide Detective (ep14) *Robert "Toshi" Chan as Gangster (ep24) *Rod Knoll as Owner (ep17) *Roman Blat as Big Russian (ep5) *Ron Nakahara as Hirochi *Ross Brodar as Biker (ep16) *Royce Johnson as Sgt. Brett Mahoney *Ryan Woodle as George Bach (ep17) *Samuel Glen as ESU Sniper (ep6) *Samuel Smith as Officer Reed (ep24) *Sean Phillips as Officer Pinski (ep6) *Selena Nelson as Waitress (ep19) *Shari Abdul as Infected #3 *Shuhei Kinoshita as Vain Thug (ep26) *Skylar Gaertner as Young Matt Murdock *Stephen Lee Anderson as Cullen (ep14) *Steve Sanpietro as Roy Olsky *Suzanne H. Smart as Shirley Benson *Susan Varon as Josie *Takeo Lee Wong as Specialist (ep25) *Tom Knutson as Sick Man (ep10) *Tommy Walker as Francis *Tony Curran as Finn (ep17) *Tony Naumovski as Dmitry *Tonya Glanz as Susan (ep1) *Tracy Friedman as Security Guard (ep16) *Valentino Musumeci as Brian (ep21) *Vera Lam as Blind Female Worker (ep12) *Vic Noto as Dog of Hell (ep15) *Victoria Castle as Susanna (ep24) *Vince Benvenuto as Drug Goon (ep24) *Vincent Veloso as Suicide Drug Runner (ep5) *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao *Walter Brandes as Meth-Head (ep15) *Wendy Moniz as Jennifer Fisher (ep3) *William Forsythe as Dutton (ep22) *William Mercado as Second Cop (ep2) *Yasu Suzuki as Aito (ep7) *Young-H Lee as Skinny Bodyguard (ep12) Category:Web Series Category:2015 Web Series